Future Game
by Ichihara Kanako
Summary: Ketika besok bukan menjadi rahasia lagi apa yang akan terjadi? Hal itulah yang dirasakan Miku dkk. Mereka terpaksa mengikuti sebuah game berbahaya, dimana menyerahkan future mereka sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa mereka. Berhasilkah Miku dkk menyelesaikan game itu?/Chap 1: the number nine/MikuxKaito/RinxLen/PikoxMiki/rating mungkin berubah/


**Ichi: yeey! Fic baru~! *menari ubur-ubur***

**Yu: stop gilanya, Baka creator!**

**Ichi: menari ubur-ubur~ menari ubur-ubur~!**

**Yu: *melakban Ichi***

**Ichi: Mmmph!**

* * *

**Future Game**

**Chapter one: the Number 09 !**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid belong to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media, author just has story and OC**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! **

**Gaje, aneh, abal, OOC, OC, typo, unik (?), author stress, author produk gagal (?), de le le!**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T semi M**

**Genre: Supernatural, Humor, Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Please enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat segerombolan remaja yang asyik berbincang-bincang. Mereka adalah, Hatsune Miku, Kaito Shion, Rin Kamigane, Len Kagamine. "Eh, tahu nggak, pe-er Bahasa Vicky?" tanya Miku. "Eum, halaman 45, ituloh," jawab Rin. "Ada pe-er?! Aku nggak ngerjain..." Kaito langsung terduduk lemas ditanah. "Kau emang gak pernah ngerjain pe-er, BaKaito," Ejek Len. "Apa-apaan kau, shota!" Kaito balas mengejek. Len langsung pundung. "Dasar, nggak pernah akur," kata Miku. Dibukanya cellphone-nya.

_1 messages received_

"Eh? Ada sms !" Miku langsung membuka sms itu.

_[+8289_

_07.30 WVB, Vocaloid Gakuen, a science exam, 1. A, 2. D, 3. C, 4. E, 5. D, 6. B, 7. B, ...]_

"_What? _Yey! Dapet kunci jawaban! Yey!" sorak Miku kayak orang gila. Rin menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'lu-masih-waras-apa-kaga?'. Kaito langsung meraih _cellphone _Miku. "Eh, ini kunci jawaban! Aku _forward _ke _cellphone_-ku, ya!" Kaito langsung mem-_forward_ sms itu. Namun sayangnya tidak bisa.

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**

**Ki ga tsuite nee nee~**

**Mataseru nantei rongai yo**

**Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?**

**Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!**

**Ima sugu ni yo**

"Eh? Ada sms lagi?" Miku segera membuka sms itu.

_[08.00 WVB, Vocaloid Gakuen, a accident, Vocaloid Gakuen, destroyed by Number '09']_

"_Number 09_? Siapa itu? Tapi... Vocaloid Gakuen akan hancur!" kata Miku kepada Rin, Len, dan Kaito."Apa? Vocaloid Gakuen hancur?!" pekik Rin. Len diam saja, dibukanya iHape-nya. Namun tiba-tiba layar iHape-nya menjadi hitam. Sesaat kemudian, muncul sebuah video. "Teman-teman! Lihat ini!" kata Len. Semua langsung melihat iHape Len.

_["08.00, Tampak Vocaloid Gakuen hancur, banyak mayat dimana-mana, terlihat sesosok perempuan berambut pink berdiri. Hanya ia yang tak tampak terluka. Seringai kejam terlihat di wajahnya."]_

"Siapa perempuan berambut _pink_ itu?!" kata Kaito. "Kita tak tahu, tapi kita bicarakan di sekolah," kata Miku. "Ah, yasudah," kata Rin.

**Skip time, 07.45 WVB**

"15 menit sebelum sekolah hancur," kata Miku sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Tunggu, kenapa kalian mendapat pesan dan video tentang masa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Rin. "Aku tak tahu." Kata Miku dan Len. Rin menatap iHape miliknya, tiba-tiba, terlihat sebuah teks.

_[08.00, Vocaloid Gakuen, Len, Kaito, Miku and you in class X-F. Run into second floor for your life.]_

"Whut? Ayo kita kelantai dua!" kata Rin. Dilihatnya iHape-nya. "Sudah jam 8! Ayo!" kata Rin sambil menarik tangan Len. "Untuk apa?" tanya Kaito. "Ini..." kata Rin sambil memperlihatkan iHape-nya. "Jadi, kita akan selamat di lantai 2!" teriak Miku penuh semangat.

* * *

**Second floor, Vocaloid Gakuen, UKS**

"Disini...kita selamat," kata Miku. Dilihatnya jam tangannya, 08.00. Tiba-tiba...

DUARR!

DUARR!

DUARR!

*insert suara ledakkan here*

"Su.. suara apa itu?" Miku ketakutan. Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, banyak suara teriakan kesakitan, rintihan dan tangisan. "*Hiks* *hiks* *hiks* aku takut..." tangis Rin. "Tenang, aku akan menemanimu," Len memeluk Rin.

**Sementara itu, diluar... **

"HAHAHAHA! Terus! Terus! Meledak!" tawa seseorang berambut _pink_. Tangisan, rintihan, seakan menjadi melodi indah baginya. "Nomor 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, dimana kalian?!" teriaknya. Ditangannya terdapat pemicu yang meledakkan sekolah itu.

DUARR!

DUARRR!

DUARRRR!

**Third floor, X-A class**

"Hiks, Piko-_kun_, kau tak apa-apa?" tangis seorang perempuan. Rambut perempuan itu kusut. Didepannya tergeletak seorang laki-laki berambut_ silver_. "Aku tak apa-apa, Miki-_chan_. *smile*" jawab Piko. "Ta...tapi...lengan Piko-_kun_ berdarah, *hiks* *hiks*" tangis Miki. "Selama Miki_-chan_ disini, aku tak apa-apa," jawab Piko. Dipegangnya tangan Miki. Miki berhenti menangis. "Be..benar?" tanya Miki. "Iya," jawab Piko.

* * *

**Second floor**

_[08.18, save number 05 and number 08 in third floor]_

"EH?!" kata Rin. "Apa?" tanya Miku. "Lihat ini!" kata Rin. "Ayo kita selamatkan!" kata Len. "Aku dan Len saja yang pergi," kata Kaito. Kaito dan Len segera pergi ke lantai tiga, meninggalkan Miku dan Rin. "Rin, kamu tahu, nggak, walaupun Kaito itu baka, ia keren juga," kata Miku sambil _blushing_. "Miku..." kata Rin. "apa?" balas Miku. "Kau suka Kaito, ya?" kata Rin. "Mungkin," jawab Miku.

**Third Floor, X-A**

"Piko-_kun_...Piko-_kun_," panggil Miki. Piko segera bangun. "Uukh..." rintih Piko. "Piko-_kun, _Miki khawatir!" kata Miki sambil memeluk Piko. "Tak apa-apa, Miki," balas Piko walaupun ada semu merah di pipi-nya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu didobrak terdengar. Terlihat Kaito dan Len. Mereka melihat Piko dan Miki. "apa kalian terluka?" tanya Len. "aku tidak. Tapi, Piko-_kun _ terluka di lengannya," kata Miki. "Ya sudah, ayo kita ke lantai dua, disana aman, kami berlindung di UKS, lukamu pasti bisa diobati, Piko," jawab Kaito. Miki menaruh salah satu lengan Piko di pundaknya. Mereka berjalan ke luar dari kelas X-A. Tiba-tiba banyak murid menghadang jalan mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya Len. "Ikut kami." Jawab salah satu murid. "Pergilah ke UKS, Miki," kata Kaito. "Ta-tapi kalian..." kata Miki. "Biarkan saja." Kata Kaito.

**Second floor, UKS**

"Halo? Ada orang?" kata Miki smabil mengetuk pintu UKS. "Ya, ada,"kata Rin dan Miku bersamaan. "To-tolong obati Piko- _kun_," kata Miki. Piko segera duduk di kursi UKS. Miku mengambil perban, obat, dan antiseptik. Miku membalurkan antiseptik ke lengan Piko yang terluka, setelah itu, Miku mengobati lengan Piko, setelah itu, dibalutnya luka Piko dengan perban. "Arigatougozaimasu," ucap Piko sambil ber terima kasih. "Douitashimashite," balas Miku. Miki membuka buku catatan yang ia pegang dari tadi. Tampak tulisan baru disana.

_[08.58, Kaito dan Len, masuk jebakan nomor 09. Teman-teman mereka adalah musuh. Mereka di lantai bawah]_

"Ga-gawat! Kaito-_kun_ dan Len-_kun_ terperangkap!" kata Miki panik. "Ki-kita harus ke lantai bawah!" lanjut Miki. "Aku saja," kata Rin. "Aku memegang masa depan kalian," kata Rin. "Baiklah! Jaga dirimu, Rin-_chan_!" kata Miki. Miku mengangguk. "Iya!" kata Rin sambil berlari.

* * *

**Rin PoV**

Apa-apaan ini?! Banyak mayat bergelimpangan, pemandangan menyeramkan dimana-mana, tapi aku harus menyelamatkan BaKaito dan Len-_kun_! Dengan cepat aku sampai dihalaman sekolah. Tampak perempuan berambut _pink_ berdiri disaan. Tampak BaKaito dan Len-_kun_ kesusahan melawan perempuan itu. Len-_kun_ berlari. Tiba-tiba muncul teks baru di iHape ku.

_[09.00 Len berlari, bom ada di sebelah kiri Len, selanjutnya ada dua bom di sisi kanan dan kiri]_

"Len! Disebelah kiri!" teriakku. Len segera berlari ke arah kanan. "Tch!" decih perempuan itu. "Len! Melompat!" teriakku. Len dengan gesit melompat. Menghindari dua bom itu. Dengan cepat Len menusukkan _dart_ ke arah jantung perempuan itu. Namun salah sasaran, _dart_ itu mengenai mata perempuan itu.

* * *

**End of Rin PoV-Normal PoV**

Banyak polisi ke arah Vocaloid Gakuen. Salah satu polisi berambut ungu diikat _pony tail_ mendekati perempuan yang memegangi matanya yang tertusuk _dart_ Len. "Lu-Luka?!" kata polisi itu. "Tch! Gakupo, atau nomor 7! Waktunya kabur!" kata Luka. Di angkatnya _cellphone_-nya. Cahaya putih menyelimuti Luka. Lalu dengan cepat muncul motor Ninja (?!). "Huahaha! Selamat tinggal!" teriak Luka sambil mengebut motor Ninja-nya.

"Dasar Luka," kata Gakupo. "Eh?! Anda kenal?" kata Kaito smabil bangkit. "Iya, dia cinta pertamaku," kata Gakupo. "Wow...anda jatuh cinta sama teroris?" kata Rin. "Iya, tapi itu sebelum ia jadi teroris," jawab Gak upo. "Oh, ya, ini," Gakupo menyerahkan selembar kertas, yang isinya,

_[The future holders, come to 'Heaven Garden', Ichigo guide you]_

"Heaven Garden?!"

* * *

**Malam hari, di atas gedung di Voca City**

Terlihat dua orang berdiri di salah satu gedung Voca City. Yang satu berambut mirip Minato Namikaze dari fandom sebelah, Sedangkan di sebelahnya terdapat gadis berumur 11 tahun berambut berwarna ungu . "MWAHAHA!" suara tawa nista terdengar. Plus suara lemparan benda yang keras.

BRUAK!

"Ittai, Koneko-_chan _," kata pemuda dengan topeng kitsune yang bertengger di sebelah kepala-nya. "Salah siapa ketawa kaya orang gila," balas gadis yang dipanggil Koneko. "Tidak, Koneko-_chan_, aku tertawa karena _game _yang sudah lama kurencanakan," kata pemuda itu. "Yu-_san_, apakah _game _yang kau maksud adalah _game_..." ucap Koneko. Yu menatap Koneko. "Tentu saja, **Future Game,**" kata Yu dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Terserah..." kata Koneko sambil meloncat dari gedung itu ke gedung lain.

Sementara jari-jemari Yu mengetikkan sesuatu di _cellphone_- nya.

.

_[Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion, HAPPY END.]_

_..._

...

...

..

.

**Chapter 1: the number nine-end**

* * *

**Author Note's:**

**Yeey! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini m(_ _)m author lagi stress karena sering dikacangi. Dan temen author meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Jadi harap maklum kalau suka pundung. Btw, fic ini agak mirip sama Mirai Nikki, namun tentu saja beda, agar tak dikira ngopas plot :3. Dan, fic ini mungkin update setiap hari Senin, karena wi-fi dirumah gangguan OAO!**

**Yu: udah selesai bacotnya?**

**Ichi: kenapa?**

**Yu: aku buat Omake, nih.**

**Ichi: oh.**

**Yu: -_-**

**Omake by Mizuhashi Yu**

"Piko-_kun_...Piko-_kun_," panggil Miki. Piko segera bangun. "Uukh..." rintih Piko. "Piko-_kun, _Miki khawatir!" kata Miki sambil memeluk Piko. "Tak apa-apa, Miki," balas Piko walaupun ada semu merah di pipi-nya. Piko membalas memeluk Miki. Tiba-tiba, dalam suatu gerakan singkat, Piko mencium bibir Miki dengan lembut. Miki memejamkan matanya. Piko menggigit bagian bawah bibir Miki, meminta izin untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Lidah Piko menjelajah isi mulut Miki. Terdengar suara desahan dari Miki. "Pi...Piko-_kun_.." desah Miki perlahan. Piko melepaskan ciumannya dengan senyum kemenangan.

BRAK!

"U-udah selesai, pacaran nya?" tanya Len sambil _blushing._ "Eh?!"

**Omake-end**

Piko: *blush*

Miki: *blushing berat*

Kaito: *blushing sedikit*

Miku: *pingsan bersimbah darah nosebleed*

Rin: *keadaannya sama kaya Miku*

Len: *nosebleed sedikit*

Yu: *tertawa kemenangan*

Ichi: yang jelas, bukan aku yang menulis bagian terakhir itu *inner: cari OC yang bikin omake dengan benar!*

Yu: OC Rule 1: Sifat OC menurun dari pemiliknya.

Ichi: Te-tentu saja tidak!

* * *

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

Mind to Review?


End file.
